Of Weirns and Demons
by jenuinetears
Summary: Remy and Sion have been friends since their first days of Night School. This is their story. Slight Remy/Sion. T for swearing.


Yep. Night School. _Finally_. This is just a bunch of Remy/Sion friendship/romantic oneshots. First one takes place when Remy first goes to Nightschool. What he does there is vague because I don't know what demons do there ^^;

Warning: next few lines include the questioning of Remy's sexuality, whether he's gay/bi or not, don't like don't read and respond, kay thanx!

Is it just me, or does Remy make a bunch of gay comments in the books? Like not the diminutive meaning of gay (describing something as stupid), but actually guys attracted to guys.

Comments Remy said that make him sound gay: When he said "we missed you" to Nicholas when that vamp gave fake passes to his girlfriend and Alex, there was a heart.

And in the first volume, when he, Sion and Ronee are talking to Sarah and when Sarah asks about Mr. Roi, Remy says that he looks hot while ignoring them…

Well, Remy's sexuality might affect later chapters, determining whether it a non-romantic story or Remy/Sion. And if he's, erm, bisexual, I don't what I'd do. For now, he's straight as a (wooden, not rubber) ruler.

Warning over!

Inspired by _the price for loyalty _by fiesa!

~(-)~

"Hey."

The orange-haired girl turned around to see him, the outlines of her eyes just visible through her flawless tresses. Curled around her shoulder was an astral who was mimicking its mistress's position, seeming to stare at Remy through a shield of black smoke.

It was his first day of Night School- he hoped it to be one of many. It would take away the spare time he had, the endless amount of minutes ticking away at home while he twiddled around with random electronics. Before, he usually slept like a demon (sleeping during the day and being awake for the night) but sometimes slept vice versa. Some considered it weird for a creature of the night, but it nice to see the sun once in a while. But he was never tempted to go outside. Remy was an indoor person, the reason why his skin was so pale.

Their tour guide of their new school was a smiling blond weirn with bubbling brown eyes that radiated warmth. Remy was already tired of her. She was so happy, and it was annoying. He tuned out her voice. A demon like him was perfectly capable of understanding a simple school map on his own.

But he liked good, serious conversation. Which was why he'd greeted the orange-head. She looked liked she was smarter than that chick who was happily babbling away.

"You stare a lot."

That didn't bite at all. Brash comments didn't bother him. It was better to talk with a hard edge than be a softie.

"You're something to look at."

If he was a playboy vampire kid that would be flirting. For him it was just something to say.

She didn't blush or look away. The witch just studied him.

"Creep."

If she really had thought she was a creeper then she would've walked away. Instead, she still walked next to him behind their tour leader.

He liked her already.

Remy lifted up one hand.

"It's Remy… the creep."

Without letting out a giggle she took it and shook.

"Sion."

Since she was closer he could see her eyes. Sharp green, piercing through her layers of hair like a ray.

"You can let go now, _Remy_."

He let go of her hand, releasing it with a swoop of fingers. She stepped back to steady herself, not having expected that he would respond so fast. But he was a demon, after all. Sion shouldn't have underestimated his speed.

"Did I catch you off guard?"

His eyes were staring at her green ones, unwavering red gems of ruby slightly covered by wisps of blue hair. Christmas colors. Irony. There was nothing loving between them. They were just fast temporary friends exchanging garbs.

"No."

Remy, the demon, actually had caught her off guard. (But she wouldn't admit that.) His face had an almost… _bored_ quality to it before he'd started conversing with her, and she'd only just realized that it had changed. It was sharp now, pale skin stretched tightly over the structure of his face. Her gaze kept slipping to his neck, those black marks swirling around in a mystical pattern.

"You say I stare a lot, but you do the same."

Sion cracked a smile. Her stares hadn't gone unnoticed. His hands had unconsciously fluttered up to his neck, stroking the curling swirls etched on his skin. He was an odd guy. She was an odd girl.

"We can be creepers together."

~(-)~

Like it? Didn't? Review anyways, please!

Ahem. I don't know if Sion's eyes really are green, but I did it for the sake of the Christmas comparison.

And alas, updates might be slow. I procrastinate like heck.


End file.
